


several shots (they're all the right one)

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, PWP without Porn, Pool Table Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Nattie should have known that this was going to happen the moment she saw there was a billiards table in the villa they’re staying in.</i>
</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1854846.html">Challenge #502</a> - "pool" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	several shots (they're all the right one)

Nattie should have known that this was going to happen the moment she saw there was a billiards table in the villa they’re staying in.

Somehow, she’s the one who’s ended up sitting on the edge of the pool table, one of Nikki’s hands steady on Nattie’s side and the other between her legs, Paige reaching around to undo the straps of Nattie’s bikini top.

Nattie wonders if the surface will be able to take all three of them without causing it any damage. They probably shouldn’t even be thinking about sitting on it anyway, considering that it isn’t theirs in the first place, but it’s so _difficult_ to care about that when she’s got these two in front of her, touching her, teasing her. When Paige is looking at her like that, _smirking_ at her like that, leaning down and moving in closer to kiss her, hard. When Nikki’s hand has slipped into her bikini bottoms, fingers finding her clit, making Nattie’s heart race, making her moan.

There’s only one conclusion Nattie can come to: if this thing ends up breaking, they can afford to pay for it, and any orgasms, received or given, will be well worth it.


End file.
